


Shoes

by DeanmonandCasifer



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Poetry, collection of poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanmonandCasifer/pseuds/DeanmonandCasifer
Summary: These poems are not my own!! This is just a collection of poems I enjoy.No copyright infringement intended





	Shoes

When my love swears that she is made of truth,

I do believe her, though I know she lies

That she might think me some untutor'd  youth, 

Unlearned in the world's false subtleties.

Thus vainly thinking that she thinks me young,

Although she knows my days are past the best,

Simply I credit her false speaking tongue:

On both sides this is simple truth suppress'd.

But wherefore says she not she is unjust? 

And wherefore say not I that I am old?

O, love's best habits is in seeming trust,

And age in love loves not to have years told:

Therefore I lie with her and she with me,

And in our faults by lies we flatter'd be


End file.
